Cleaning operations are routinely performed during semiconductor processing. A module typically used to clean semiconductor substrates is a spin rinse dry (SRD) module. The semiconductor substrate is received by the SRD module for cleaning the wafer after a semiconductor processing operation is performed. Some cleaning processes performed in the SRD utilize heated chemistries for the cleaning operation. During the cleaning operation, the introduction of heated chemistries onto the substrate surface may result in vaporization of the heated chemistry within the SRD chamber. The vaporization of the heated chemistry can cause condensation upon the SRD walls and ceiling, which may be at ambient temperature. The vapor that condenses on the SRD walls and ceiling forms droplets which have the potential to be dislodged, especially from vibration of the SRD module during high speed rotation of the substrate during the drying process. These dislodged droplets may fall onto a substrate being cleaned. The vapor may also escape from the SRD module. The corrosive nature of the vapor can cause external tools and components of the external tools to fail or corrode and contaminate substrates being processed.